Renaissance
by Shamedodra
Summary: After being betrayed by his close friends, he takes a dimensional leap in search for parental love. But even then he was abandoned...Pitying the pathetic wizards, he brings about a Magical Renaissance. Powerful/Smart/Political Harry


Disclaimer : I do not own anything of the wonderful world of Harry Potter. All of it belongs to J.K Rowling.

Bored. Bored. Bored could be the best word which describes the mental state of The Master of Death or in other words Harry Potter. Its been 25 years since the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The 45 years old Man-Who-Won stared out of the window into the abyss of darkness surrounding the Dark Fortress known as Marauder Manor. After the great betrayal he detached himself from the wizard world to live an isolated life. He thought back to the early years before the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Itis the end of his 6th year. He had been training himself since the death of his godfather. Nobody understood him, nobody tried to reduce his pain. They wanted just a savior not _Harry. _After hearing the prophecy, he had some doubts about the motives of the headmaster. During his stay at the Dursley's after the 5th year, he began to think about his days in Hogwarts.

He wasn't cared or bothered for 10 years in his stay at the Dursley's before he received his Letter. Then he was very naïve. The letter or letter(s) were addressed to _The Cupboard Under the Stairs._ For the _Hero _of Wizardry world that was very suspicious. It shows that Dumbledore knows about his living conditions all the time but never bothered to change that. Even though it provided the best protection against Voldy, the mental and physical abuse at the hands of his _Guardians_ is not worth it.

Then even the letter was suspicious. If they knew about his living conditions then, asking him to Owl them the acceptance letter as soon as possible is quite stupid because he doesn't know anything about Magic. Then the thousands of letters barging in rather than a human delivery. Hagrid, bless his soul I have nothing against him, but he is not the right person to re-introduce the Boy-Who-Lived to the magical world. Hagrid telling him about the Great Albus Dumbledore and the Evil Slytherin house is tad suspicious. Then a mother who went to Hogwarts and also sent 5 of her children asking the location of the Hogwarts Express platform on the London platform muttering loudly about muggles is very suspicious. It looks like a well played drama.

**First Year**

It is said that Hogwarts is the safest place whole in London yet Voldemort is allowed to teach Defence against Dark Arts. The clues left by Hagrid by his loose tongue. The invisible cloak given to him asking him indirectly to break rules. The short lecture on the Mirror of Erised. The simple obstacles that protect the philosopher stone that even 3 first yearites can overcome. Sending him back to the Dursleys' though he pointed out about the abuse.

**Second Year**

The Dairy being a Horcrux, the most vile form of Dark Magic should send a thousand red flags by the school wards, yet it crossed the wards undetected. Dumbledore, a master Legimins unable to catch the culprit in the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Then the useless Defense professor. He wasn't ever shielded from the rude comments and accusations of being The Heir. Then again a second yearite found the entrance to the Chamber of secrets. Hermione found about the Basilisk with a few months yet the 120 years headmaster couldn't find it. Then again in the chamber all of a sudden Fawkes appears but not the Headmaster.

**Third Year**

Then the whole Sirius Black scandal. Nobody felt it fit to inform him about his godfather. Even Lupin who claims to be the best friend to his father never came to visit him once in all his 13 years. A time-turner a very powerful ministry regulated artifact being given to a third yearite. Though it is not possible to create a paradox or deviate from their dimension using a time-turner, still it is a powerful object. In the end it turns out that Sirius Black is innocent of all his charges. How anti-climatic.

**Fourth Year**

Alastor Moody, another polyjuiced death eater. Then the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He wasn't even informed about the rules properly. He was just left to fend for himself. The jealousy issues of Ron. Then the resurrection of Dark Lord by kidnapping him right from the safest place in the world.

**Fifth Year**

The complete lack of communication from his so called best friends. Then the detentions from Umbitch with blood quill. Occlumency lessons with the next person he hated the most. Never informing him what was happening. The lack of knowledge even when questioned about his visions. The imprisonment of his godfather right in his house, and the lack of protection from the vile mind rapes of the potion professor. Then dropping the bomb that he is the only one who can kill the Dark Lord and _either must die at the hands of the other._ If that is the case then why is he not trained?

Dumbledore's reasoning being a happy childhood which he never had and the headmaster knew that. Then was he purposefully held back?

So many question haunted him but there were no answers. He started to question the real motives of everyone around him. Nobody came to his aid when he needed. The grandfather_y _all knowing Dumbledore_, _The Strict McGonagall, the mother_y_ Mrs. Weasel, his best mate Ron, the Know-it-all Granger, the all loving Werewolf. No one helped him to overcome his Demons.

Then he made a decision that changed him forever. If nobody helped him he will do things by himself. Then he started studying everything and anything that he can get hold of. At first he was apprehensive about Dark Magic but finally decided that if is going to defeat a Master Dark Arts Practitioner then he should at least know what he is facing.

It's the end of his 5th year. The exams are over and few days are left before they left for holidays. He didn't feel deep sorrow for the loss of his godfather. True, is lost someone he cared very much about. But there is nothing between them for Harry to fall into deep depression. When his parents were murdered, his godfather left him with Hagrid and went in search of Wormtail. Its only after 4 days since the death of his parents that he was able to corner Peter, thus resulting in his imprisonment. If he truly loved Harry then he would have taken care of Harry and left the hunt for Peter to the Aurors. Even his breakout out of Azkaban is for revenge and not for Harry. He is so childish and couldn't choose his priorities properly. He left him out of the loop in his 5th year even though the entire war revolved around him. No sense of self preservation, if not for himself then for his godson. All in all Sirius is not a good godfather.

But his death made him rethink about his decisions till then. There were too many mistakes done knowingly or unknowingly in his case. They can't be coincidences. He started to reconsider his friendship with Hermione and Ron. Ron being a lazy jealousy prat always pulled him down. Hermione with her know-it-all arrogant nature intimidated him thus preventing him from blossoming to his full potential.

Before going home, he made a plan of what need to be done. He mused about the nature of magic and studied a few obscure books from the restricted section in the library without anyone knowing. Many a time he came across the theory, stating that Magic is nothing but a tool and the nature of its use that defines if the deed is good or evil. There is no Dark Magic and Light Magic but only Magic. After studying many books he made brief notes on what need to be studied.

Occlumency

Legimency

Battle and Offensive Transfiguration

Offensive and Defensive Charms

Dark Arts

Magical Theory

Animagus training

Body Building

Offensive and Defensive Dueling tricks

Defensive and offensive Ward creation

Wandless Magic

History

Battle Tactics

Politics

Foreign Languages(Latin, Spanish, proficiency in parseltongue without seeing a snake, French, German, Greek, Roman)

Parsel Magic

Finance and stock Market

Human and mass Psychology

Human Anatomy

Potions & Alchemy

Herbiology

Martial Arts

Muggle Science

He copied all the books from Hogwarts library related to the above topics with the help of Dobby. After some thought he decided it is best to have a house elf and made Dobby his house elf. But with Dobby he got another elf Winky as a free package. He had no problem with that. The more the merrier. He asked them to take their leave from the Headmaster telling him that they found a family that are kind and willing to take them in even if they are free elves. The headmaster never suspected the family to be Harry Potter.

On the way to the Private Drive..

"Uncle Vermon could you drop me off at the Leaky Cauldron, I will pay you for that and if everything went according to my plan you will not see me again after few days."

"Will you really leave my house for good, Boy or are you trying to pull my leg?"

"No Uncle"

"Then I need 500 Pounds"

"Done"

He got off at Leaky Cauldron and entered the pub. He applied some muggle makeup to cover his scar and a white wig over his head and black contact lens to change his appearance. He got them with the help of Dobby.

"Hello, young man my name is Tom"

"Hello Tom, my name is Foul, Artemis Foul. Do you have any rooms for a day?"

"Yes, I do. Here is the key to room 13. It's 2 gallons 7 sickles."

"Thank you Tom. Hmm. Do you know when will the Bank be opened in the morning?"

"It will be opened by 8AM Mr. Foul."

"Thanks again Tom"

The room is good with a comfortable bed, a bathroom.

"Dobby"

Dobby transformed into a healthy house elf after bonding with Harry. Going against the wishes of his old master and lack of a master later made him a bit insane but after the bond his English has improved a lot. Since a house elf gets its traits and strengths from its master he got a healthy mind and body to the great relief of Harry.

"Yes Mas.. yes Harry"

"Can you draw money from my account? Will the Goblins allow that?"

"Yes Harry, since I am your house elf I can draw money from your account"

"I don't mean to offend you but since you were a Malfoy elf, do you know the following potion ingredients are sold? I can't get them in the Daigon Alley. Some of them are almost illegal."

"Yes Harry."

"Well then I will first go to the Grignots and check my financial situation then we can see what we can do"

After entering the bank, he waited for his turn. When his turn came, he politely bowed to the Goblin.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter and I want to check my bank balance"

"Renclaw! Please take Mr. Potter to Hammenraw"

"Good day Mr. Potter. How can I help you?"

"Umm… I want to know how much I have I have in my Vault"

"Which Vault Mr. Potter?"

Harry blinked in surprise. As far as he knew he had only one Vault which the trust vault.

"I thought I have only 1 vault?"

"What do you mean by that Mr. Potter. You were receiving monthly bank statements of you 3 vaults?"

"I never received any bank statements till now. I don't even know I should receive any bank statement"

"Please wait here Mr. Potter. There seem to be a serious mistreatment in your accounts"

After few minutes Hammenraw came back with another goblin.

"Hello Mr. Potter I am Scartooth. I am incharge of Potential Feud Prevention Management. It came to our notice that you never received your bank statements and didn't even know that you have other Vaults"

"Good evening Scartooth. Yes I never received any bank statements"

"Hammenraw bring me the transactions of the Potter accounts from the last 15 years"

"Hmmm…. A total of 2 million gallons are transferred from your vaults to a Phoenix Society Vault since last 15 years Mr. Potter. By seeing your reaction I see that you didn't know about this."

Harry was quite shocked. The Headmaster was stealing from him. If it was for the war efforts he could have easily given it. But taking from him without even telling him that he had other vaults brought righteous anger.

"Scartooth, if possible I want all the money recovered. And stop all access to my Vaults other than myself and my elves Dobby and Winky. No one else if they mentioned that they have my permission is to be given access to my account and one more thing. Scartooth can I be checked for any tracking charms and other spells on me? Of course I will pay for that."

"Just stand here Mr. Potter"

Scartooth waved his hand a few times in some practiced motions and frowned a bit. After a few more minutes he called another goblin and they talked in their native language.

"Mr. Potter I have removed all the tracking charms on you but we need to discuss a couple of issues"

"Is there any problem?"

"Do you know that there resides a broken soul in you scar? And your magical core is blocked?"

"WHAT"

"Relax Mr. Potter we have solution for both of them. The soul fragment can be removed easily by a complex ritual and your core can be unbound easily. It should have been blocked when you reflected the killing curse. But it should have been removed when you attended your school."

"Why did Dumbledork never did anything about the scar" Harry growled trying to keep his temper in check with great difficulty.

"Probably wizards didn't have a means to remove the soul fragment where as the core could have been over looked"

After a complex ritual and a few minutes of extreme torture, Harry got rid of the foul fragment and never felt so good in his entire life. Being bound tightly for 16 years it expanded tremendously. His hair grew and he felt the comforting warmth of his magic.

In an extremely happy mood Harry looked at his financial records only to discover that Dumbledore had been paying the order to watch over him from HIS account without his permission. Even though he is extremely rich even without the addition of Black Inheritance, he was extremely pissed off at Dumbledore for manipulating him like that. If not for his manipulations Cedric, Sirius would have been still alive and he would have a fighting chance again Voldemort.

'But NOOOOOOOOO the old coot had to stick his nose where it doesn't belong.' He rented in his mind for a long time before relaxing and stated to plan. Then a smirk slowly formed on his face. It's time for some action…..

After getting a wizard money pouch, which gives you the amount of money specified. He came out of the bank with a satisfied smirk on his face

'Damn you Dumbledore. You have crossed the line. I am no more falling to your manipulations. I am my own person. I will defeat Voldemort neither for you nor for the stupid sheep of wizards but for my peace of mind and for my parents and Sirius ON my own TERMS'

"Dobby"

_POP_

"Dobby here is the list of potion ingredients I want and take the money from my bank account. Money is not a problem but I want those items. Take care and be careful"

'Hmm… with those potions I will be able to reverse the malnutrition of my body and repair my eye sight. I have not yet decided to undergo the ritual or not

There is absolute silence, no wind, no movement in the trees, just calm silence. All of a sudden a door opened with a loud screech in the empty Potter Manor. A man 6 feet tall with muscular lean built stepped of the room. He commanded respect and an invisible wind blew around him, proof of his power. He has jet black hair with tinges of deep red. He wore a pony tail and tied it in Pureblood fashion. His eyes of dark green cold as ice, a single look into them and even the Dementors will be scared by the cold hatred burning in them. It had taken him 21 years to complete his training. 21 years he was away from the outside world and in these years he studied Magic, simple as that. Being alone for such a long time made him independent and self sufficient in all regards.

Every field of magic was studied extensively during his training. Dark Arts, Light Arts, Black Magic, White Magic, Necromancy, Soul Magic, Death Magic, etc. During his studies he found out that Voldemort had created horcruxes and his scar was one of them. He tried to remove it but ended up absorbing it in an accident. Then he found that his mother's sacrifice and the extra soul fragment had created a link between his soul and his body, thus making him immortal as far as he knew. He absorbed all the memories of the Dark Lord through his connection before it is lost. Now he knew all the weakness and strengths, names of Death Eaters and the funds of the Dark Lord.

A soul is like a battery with a memory hard-drive, the memories of a physical body and the soul combined to make a living organism. A person's memories are always imprinted on the soul. Memory charms only affect the physical body but not the soul. Thus he is able to absorb all the memories of Tom Riddle and also gain an extra soul piece for boosting power.

If something is made from transfiguration or conjured then it stays for a certain amount of time and reverts back to non-living material. The time depends on the amount of magic supplied to it. When the battery _(Soul) _wires are cut, the living beings die. A dementor absorbs the soul energy to energize itself. If a person though is given a dementor's kiss, by preserving his body, he can be reconnected to another soul and copying his memories from his physical body onto the soul to bring him back to life. Same is the case with the Killing Curse, the death curse cuts off the connection between the body and soul. Even though it sounds possible its very difficult and only a master in Death Magic and dream to achieve it.

A soul cannot be obtained easily, thus it is very difficult to bring back people from the dead. DEATH collects the souls and redistributes them to newer bodies or babies. You may ask about ghosts, they are nothing but echoes of their former selves produced by pure magic and nothing more. But a physical body can be given to these echoes. This is another form of obtaining immortality.

When Harry absorbed Voldemort's soul, the connection between his body and soul became too strong that any methods used to cut the connection between his body and soul became futile. Due to the many rituals done, he increased his magical strength. Thus his body cannot be damaged, it will be repaired immediately. He is no longer a wizard, he is a magical being just like Phoenix, Unicorn or Basilisk without any known drawbacks.

The Time Chamber when he found in the Knockturn alley was really useful. He spent all the holidays of 2 months in the chamber and its 21 years inside the chamber for him. The Potter House elves were very helpful. He is now a metamorphagus, and with the immense magical strength he can turn into any animal including the magical creatures, though he needs to study them extensively to change into one of them.

'No need to give away my secrets to the enemy so soon' thought Harry.

'Better change into a 16 years teenage body. It's always better to have new tricks up your sleeve.'

Dobby has already bought his 6th year books. He packed his clothes, books, potions and other useful items in his multi chamber trunk bought by Winky and apparated to the apparition point in the railway station to board the Hogwarts Train.

'Let the game begin. If they were expecting a naïve, depressed, weak teenager, they are very much mistaken.'

Here comes the Dark Angel hell bent on getting revenge on his foes driven by righteous anger.


End file.
